Various types of data handling systems are known in the related arts. One type of data handling system generally includes one or more remotely located data generation entities (i.e., field offices having file servers, user computers, etc.) that are coupled in data communication with a local data retrieval and storage entity (i.e., main office having large storage facilities, mainframe computers, etc.).
Under such a system, the local entity typically retrieves (i.e., gathers) data files from the remote entity or entities at fixed intervals of time for storage, processing, or other tasks. Upon (or shortly after) retrieval of the data files, each remote entity generally deletes their copies of the retrieved files so that storage space within the remote entity can be reclaimed for future data files or other usage.
However, the rate at which new data files are generated (i.e., drafted or created) typically varies within each remote entity due, for example, to present workload, holiday or special periods, phase of business cycle, etc. As a result, the rate at which data file storage space is consumed within the remote entity varies correspondingly. This can lead to insufficient data file storage space within the remote entity if the fixed interval between data file retrievals by the local entity is too great for the present rate of data file generation.
Thus, it is desirable to provide methods and apparatus for use with data handling systems that address the problems described above.